


One Warm Afternoon

by Faratiano, pixie_dustss, puffstrikesback (nadvaa)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_dustss/pseuds/pixie_dustss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadvaa/pseuds/puffstrikesback
Summary: No works, no errands, and completely alone, a perfect combo for Newt and Tina to spend this lovely afternoon together.





	One Warm Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever collab in this fandom!! I'm super excited to share this with you! Happy reading!

A gleam of warm light graces the edge of the sofa. The afternoon is quiet, calming, and lazy. Tina nestled comfortably on Newt's lap, enjoying the long, sweet kisses they’re sharing. Her fingers are running playfully across his chest. She starts to unbutton his shirt while kissing him still, and Newt is more than glad to let her. 

"Let's keep the bow tie on, Mr. Scamander," she murmurs. 

Newt chuckles as he took his shirt off. “Sure,” he answers as he pulls her chin to kiss her again and nibbles on her bottom lip—drawing a small moan from Tina.

Tina runs her fingers on his ginger curls. "Come on, don’t be shy," she whispers, watching his pupils dilate. 

Oh, this is so silly but it makes her giggle. Feeling braver from his silence, she moves her hip tentatively, watching him grunts a little. Newt sighs into her ear and Tina feels tingles through her body. He leaves light kisses down her neck and slowly unbuttons her shirt.

"Tell me, Newt, what else can your mouth do?" she whispers, rubbing herself harder to his visibly hard length. 

Newt lets out a guttural growl and licks her jaw. He opens the last button of her shirt and let it falls to the floor. His fingers lightly grace her shoulders and slowly slips down her bra straps. Wet mouth, swollen lips, light kisses on her collar bones. Tina sighs, drowning in the feeling of his touch, making her wet.

Newt holds her closer, hungrier, and he whispers heavily, "I could taste you like this—" he licks her ear, "—or like this," he nibbles and sucks her neck. And he doesn’t stop there—he goes lower, and lower—

Trembling as he takes her bralette off, Tina's voice cracks when he finally has his mouth on her breast.

Her body shivers and clings to him closer, pulling and playing with his locks as his fingers toy with her other nipple.

Newt softly caresses her bare back and pulls her closer as he tastes her other nipple. He can feel her warm center through his hardened length. She grins on his slight ragged breath and grinds harder onto him. Newt lets out a gasp and Tina seizes the opportunity. She pulls him into a passionate kiss and thrusts into him. 

"Tina..." Newt’s voice turns heavier, sending warmth and tingles to her skin.

"Shall we take this to bed then?" she murmurs before nibbling on his earlobe. 

"Bed—" he groans, "—too far."

His rough hands pull her to his body and Newt stands. Tina, startled from the sudden elevation change, voices her protest while her hands clinging to his back.

“I want you, Tina—" he gasps, they both fall to the soft surface of the sofa, "...and I'll have you here."

His mouth really can do unholy things. 

Newt may look shy, innocent, but like the way he is with his job—he's passionate, thorough, and unforgiving. Plump lips moving against her own, leaving her gasping into his mouth, nibbling to his soft sensitive skin. 

He explores her, learns about her body with wet, opened kisses; hands trailing down her hips, teasing her thighs, encouraging Tina to hastily removes her pants.

Newt smirks smugly through their kisses. He teases her as his fingers sneaking up to her heated center through her damp thin underwear. 

"Merlin's beard, Tina," he whispers. "Wet already?"

She can sense the smugness in his question. Doesn't get any response, he softly rubs her fold. Tina mewls and her thighs slightly tremble. Newt seductively licks her upper lip and pushes his finger even deeper into her fold. She arches her back and gasps. Newt moves down and gives trailing kisses from her neck, her shoulder, her breasts, stomach, and finally settles between her legs. He shifts the damp fabric just enough to give him access without having to take it off.

A pleasant sigh escapes Newt's lips. Her heavenly scent never fails to intoxicate him. 

Tina gasps in delight as his tongue found her heat. She arches her head back, hands instinctively gripping on his ginger curls. 

Newt doesn't bother teasing her. He is so eager to prove it, that his mouth can do just the best thing to her body. Tina grabs the backrest of the sofa, gripping it for dear life as he consumes her like he has been starved for days. 

His tongue is... fuck. It's precise, it's intense, and it feels so damn great that Tina almost forget they've done this before. 

Newt licks her sloppily, up and down, around, throwing kisses around her lips, and nibbling on her bundle of nerves between his lips. The voices he makes is unbelievably obscene, the room sings with her moans. 

She comes in his mouth, shouting and back arching, but he keeps going on for her, whispering pleasures through her body, staring at her as she begs for mercy. She doesn't know if it's even possible for her to climaxes two times by oral alone.

But she does. 

With a proud smirk, Newt plants the last, gentle kiss on her quivering center before moving upwards to face Tina. Lovingly gazes at her who’s out of breath, all because of him. While waiting for her body to calm down, Tina studies his face, and notices how his lips slightly glistened in her essence. She let out a weak giggle, reaching to wipe them clean with her thumb, "You're unbelievable."

Newt chuckles and leans closer to kiss her lips.

“Now…,” Tina whispers between kisses. “It’s my turn.”

Tina rises from the sofa and guides Newt to their bedroom—he obeys her. Tina is well aware that she’s almost naked, wearing only her lace underwear, and doesn’t bother to put something on to cover herself. No one is in their own home except them two anyway. And she quite enjoying him looking at her almost-naked body. Newt is eager to run his hands all over her again—she's sure about that.

They stop as Tina reach their bed. “Lay down for me, Newt.”

Newt obeys her, with his pants still on. Tina climbs onto their bed and lays beside him with her left arm supporting herself. “Close your eyes.” she whispers.

Newt closes his eyes and nervously gulps. Both of his palms twitch, eager to touch her. 

Tina grins, amused by his anticipation. She softly caresses his shoulder, to his slightly hairy chest, and lightly presses her thumb on his nipple. Newt lets out a small gasp, enjoying her soft hands trailing all over his upper body. 

Tina lies on top of him, her breasts just hovering over his chest, her nipples slightly brush his skin. Newt gasps at the sensation. His hands instinctively press her body closer to feel her more.

“Be patient, Mr. Scamander,” Tina whispers into his ear. Her voice is so soothing yet seductive. Newt gulps silently. Her skin feels incredibly soft under his touch. She feels so heavenly—Newt wants this to never end. 

Tina runs her tongue along his lower lip and gives him slow wet kisses. She continues to caresses his upper body. Her lips let go of his and starts to kiss his earlobe, then to his jaw, down to his shoulder....

“Tina…,” Newt moans as she reaches to his chest and kisses his nipples. His length starts to itch, eager to be free. 

Tina leaves traces of kisses down to his abdomen. Newt opens his eyes to look at Tina tasting him. She looks like a goddess to him. She lightly presses her right hand onto his hardened length through the fabric. Newt gasps her name. Tina once again presses her hand onto his length, just to hear his moan once again. That’s when she knows he’s ready. Oh, he’s so ready from the beginning. She’s just teasing him, and she loves watching him wanting her so badly.

She unbuttons his trousers, then slowly slides it down until it completely off from Newt and he’s only on his briefs.

Tina climbs onto him and kisses the line of his neck. Purposely presses her center onto his and lightly rubbed herself to his length. His breath hitches. “Oooh Tina—.” Newt lets out a held-back growl. “Youㅡ”

She cuts him with a passionate kiss. His hands find her breasts and cup them, both thumbs tease her hardened buds. Tina has to let go of his lips and gasps.

Newt looks at her hazily. So beautiful and heavenly. Tina continues to rubs herself onto him as he continues to tease her breasts. They moan in unison. Tina continues to kiss his swollen lips.

Newt finds himself grinding into her. He can feel her damp center and eager to make her even wetter.

“Eager, aren’t you?” her voice sounds so tantalizing in his ears.

“Please, Tina. Just….” 

Tina giggles and kisses his lips, then repeats the same route down to his abdomen. Her hands slowly slides down his brief. Newt closes his eyes, waiting with eager anticipation. After she finally removes his brief and he’s completely naked, Tina lightly brushes his length, earning a whimper from the man. 

He moans at the feeling of her hand slowly stroking his length. 

“Tina… take your underwear off.” Newt sounds a little bit rushed, like he will die if he can’t feel her completely. 

“Hmm.. why should I?”

“Because,” he gasps hard when the warmth of her mouth circles his tip. “I don't think I’m going to last long if we keep doing this, Love.”

Tina hummed. The vibration only gives him more sensation. Her hand doesn't stop doing the slow, excruciating strokes, while her tongue began to join. Teasing his tip. Newt groans and instinctively takes a grip on her brunette hair. She finally let go and moves upwards to face him, satisfied by how his body reacts to her. 

"Strip me naked, then.” 

_ Merlin’s beard, this woman. _ Newt uses both of his hands to slide down her underwear until it reaches her feet and she kicks it out from her leg. Tina feels incredibly sexy, she doesn’t know why but the fact that Newt undresses her makes her feel that way. 

Newt has never thought she is capable of being this… sensual. She can be, if she wants to. Probably she’s just holding back to wait for the perfect moment. And it’s finally the time.

Without breaking eye-contact, she rises her butt a little, positioning herself. They moan together when they finally,  _ finally _ unite. Newt can't help but admire how blissful she looks. his hands never stop caressing her bottom, her waist, her bare back, then wraps his arms around her as she sinks deeper and deeper into him. She feels incredibly slick and perfect. It’s like heaven.

“N-Newt,” Tina whimpers. “Ah—” she hissed at the feeling of him stretching her walls. 

Newt holds her chin and pecks her lips. “You feel wonderful, my love.”

She smiles, resting her head on his chest. They stay like that for a while. Waiting for them to feel comfortable with each other, for they have known  _ damn _ well it will end too soon if they're not being patient. 

Once they feel it's enough. Tina rises, gazes at him while tenderly brushes Newt’s messy fringe away. “Fuck me, Newt,” she whispers, “make me yours tonight.”

It doesn't take him a second to obey her. He rolls them over, positioning himself on top of her. “Of course, Mrs. Scamander.”

They share light, chaste kisses. Newt grabs one of her thighs, pushing it just a little bit further to give him more access as he starts to rock his hips. Back and forth, so hard that their bed starts to creak, accompanied with the sound of their skin slapping. As if he is subtly giving her revenge for the torturing teases she gave him. 

Her voice disappearing between her gasps. "Right there— _ harder _ —ahhh—"

But Newt really is revenging on her teases, as he slows down, pulling himself out…

Oh, that feeling when the head slides off her. It feels ridiculously good but Tina just want him inside her, to raw her, pound himself into her relentlessly.

"Stop teasing and fuck—me— _ oh! _ "

“Demanding,” he chides, entering her once more.

“This is better,” Tina moans, barely conscious of what she was saying. “You feel great, honey. You’re—you're—”  _ amazing _ .

He groans loudly. His movements gets deeper, jerkier. The mattress creaks with each thrust and it hits her  _ just right _ .  _ Oh, so good and sweet. _ Tina can sense Newt's body trembling above her, his arms starting to shake. “I, I think I’m going to—”

“Yes,” Tina moans. “Me, too.” She can feel it, approaching the edge of a steep cliff. The point of no return. “Fuck— _ Newt _ !” she cried out, keening, before finally tumbling over.

White light bursts behind her tightly closed eyelids as her orgasm strikes to the tip of her fingers and toes. Tina feels powerless—she can't control the trembling, gasping moans and cries as she sobs.

Seconds later Newt follows her, with one hand clenching her behind, his other hand digging on her hip. He buries his head beside hers and let out a deep cry, his body trembling as he came.

Tina pulls him into her embrace. Letting Newt rests his face onto her neck as he steadies his breath. Their chests are pressed against each other he could feel their hearts beat in sync. Oh, how much he'd missed being this intimate with her.    
  
"You really tormented me this time, Love." says Newt, raising his head to meet her eyes. Tina giggles in response. She gently brushes his damp fringe away.

  
  
"But did you enjoy it?" 

  
  
"Absolutely."


End file.
